


Vauseman Vs Nichapman

by ACoolkid



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolkid/pseuds/ACoolkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is back from hospital after her attack with kubra. Piper is self harming her self from the guilt. Alex wants nothing to do with her.<br/> A new imate comes into play as she is Nicky's Cousin. Nicky gets out of max. What will happen in Litchfield?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex

A few weeks after Alex got attacked by Kubra. Alex was just arriving from the hospital where she was in a coma for the past 2 weeks. Kubra's men had attacked her pretty hard. She was safe. For now. Walking down the halls of which she once knew was like awaking in a living nightmare. Alex was broken. Her ex girlfriend cheated on her. Her ex employee tried to kill her and was almost successful. Her best friend and fuckbuddy was in Max. She had no one to keep her company, no one to keep her happy. Piper for the 1st time in her life wasn't even a thought in her mind. She wasn't going to run back to Piper this time. Alex reached her new assigned bunk. She was in Nicky's old bunk. Her smell surprisingly still lingered on her pillows. Alex cried into her pillow and waiting till they called dinner.

"ATTENTION ALL INMATES DINNER HAS BEEN SERVED. ALL INMATES TO THE DINING HALL IMMEDIATELY" yelled Fisher.

Alex Groaned. "I'm Up!". Alex slugged her way to the diner hall still wincing in pain as she walked due to large cut on her rib cage from when she had been attacked.

ALEX POV*

Well i didn't miss any of this nonsense. This line is getting longer the more i stay in this dump of a prison. Alex sat on her old table with her friends. "Alex is glad to have you back, we all were worried about you" lorna whispered to me. I smiled because it felt nice to be welcomed. I glance over to the door to see Piper. She looked worse for wear. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in weeks. Not that i really cared but i asked lorna what was up with piper. "What sup with Chapman". Lorna looked over at Piper and her smile faded from before, she was clearly having a flashback. "Piper...She's just ....uh....She's fine". She doesn't look fine to me. Everyone was looking over at Piper like she was a lost sick puppy. 

Piper Pov*

Every Step hurt. You were broken. You hadn't seen or heard anything about Alex. She probably hates you. But I miss her. I love her. Every Night you self harm just so you can feel the pain that Alex suffered that day you found her in the greenhouse bleeding out. You walk to the diner. Look at the food thats on offer and you were about to walk back out of the diner until you hear a familiar voice." A-Alex?" you whisper. Your vision clears and you see her but she's looking at you with disgust and i mean she's right i did look gross more gross that usual. I felt the burning eyes of everyone staring at me i look up and everyone on her table is looking at me. I try to run. But the CO'S were commanding me to stay for another 2 minutes. Thankfully those 2 minutes went by fast and i just dashed to work.

Alex just watched her leave. She had a sick feeling to her stomach seeing Piper look the way she did. She shook it off and went to her bunk. She wasn't allowed to work due to her almost death. A new face came in her bunk space. Alex looked up and was confused. The new face smiled back and said "hello, you must be Alex Vause....I'm your new Bunkmate". Alex smiled and welcomed her into her bunk. What's your name kid? 

The new girl smiled" My name is, Ashley Nichols". Alex eyes widen. "You related to Nicky?". The new girl grinned. "Yes, she's my cousin". Alex was taken in by her beauty. "What you in for?". Ash laughed. "I'm in here because i was caught doing/dealing drugs.". "I used to be an international drug cartel". Alex looked at her. She was so beautiful but did she hear her right?. I already know what your here for Alex, Nicky told me all about you and your friend Piper.".

Alex Pov:

I shouldn't be hitting on Nicky's cousin. But I am. Shes hot. Is it weird though she even smells like Nicky. Ash is just smiling at you as she leaves to go to her work that was assigned. She was in electrics just like Nicky. This world works in crazy fucked up ways Alex thought to herself. How was Nicky going to react to her cousin Ash being in Litchfield. Alex only hoped she was doing okay in MAX.

Nicky Pov*

 

This fucking sucks monkey nipples!. I shouldn't be in here! That asshole locked me up here he should be the one in jail. *She slumps down onto the floor*. I've been here for months. I can't even remember what season i'm in or what a girls vagina tastes like. Thats a real fucking problem.

*ATTENTION IMATE NICHOLS YOU WILL BE RELEASED TOMORROW FROM MAX AND WILL BE HEADING BACK TO LITCHFIELD TOMORROW AFTERNOON.*

Did i just hear that correctly?, I'm going back to litchfield?. I don't know why i'm so excited its still fucking prison. I wonder what kind of fucked up things blondie did while i was away.


	2. Nicky's Coming Home

It was the day of Nicky's transfer. She was semi excited to back to her "home" at litchfield. She swore not to touch a single drug during her remaining years at Litchfield. She had no desire to go back to MAX. Penastucky picks her up. Suprised. "Where's Morello?". "I take these days. Remember no lesbian activity or they will send you back". Nicky laughed slightly, bitch thought she went to Max for lesbian activity. "We are here, your in the same room just a different bunk". "Who the fuck has my bunk?!". Penastucky yelled "The other lesbian now get your sinner self out of my truck". She pushed nicky out. Nicky took one last gaze of the outside before walking into the halls she had almost forgotten.

People who recognized her started to stare. "What you all looking at?!". They looked away but still shocked to see her back here. One of red's little children ran to go and find red and tell her the news. Nicky knew if Red saw her back this wouldn't be such a friendly reunion. Before being able to walk any further Lorna ran straight into her arms. "well hello to you too" nicky laughed. Lorna then smacked nicky on the face. "Why U gotta leave me like that! Bitch if you were struggling with your problem you could of asked me for help or a distraction!". Rubbing her now red cheek she whispered" i'm sorry lorna". Lorna looked over to see Red. Nicky looked up and gulped. She knew she was in trouble. 

Red took one step forward. "Nicky....Is it really you?." Nicky couldn't help but smile a little at her mommy's reaction. But every good thing has it's ending. Red slapped her so hard you could see Red's hand print embedded on her face. Ow! "Mommy i'm sorry, I wont do it again!". "You better not or i'll starve you out like i did to that pointly blondie". Red hugged Nicky so tight breathing in that Nicky smell. 

Lorna saw Nicky's cousin walk past. She knew this wouldn't be the best time for that type of reunion seeing as Alex was screwing with her cousin. A few hours passed and it was time for dinner. Red had made something special for Nicky's return. "Oh Thanks Mommy!" I missed your food so much!". Lorna and the rest of the crew saw Alex walking hand in hand with Ash. Alex saw the stare and nodded she smiled seeing the good old nicky back but walked outside with Ash instead. "so where is Vause and Chapman". Nicky yelled. "I think vause is in the library and Piper well she's over there pointing to slim skin and bones woman with no life in her. It's like Chapman had died and it was only her skeleton. "Geez guess i missed some key event or something". "HEY CHAPMAN! IM BACK! DID YOU MISS ME?" Nicky yelled so loud even Alex could here her. Piper turned around gave nicky a Smile she was happy to see her. "Good to see you back nicky". She replied loud enough for nicky to hear. Alex heard her and was upset how she would speak to Nicky and not to her. 

Now came the hard part. Nicky, Ash and Alex all lived in the same room. This was going to be an interesting night. Nicky was in her new bunk chilling and eating the food Red had given to her as a night time snack. Alex walked in first. To Clear the air. "VAUSE! How i missed you!". Nicky kissed Alex on the cheek. Alex glanced over at Ash who was unmoved and not really looking forward to this meeting. "So who's our bunk mate Vause? I hope it's not Chapman, Don't get me wrong i love her but you two fucking all night long? No thanks" nicky looked at Vause. "Oh its not Chapman". Ash walked in "It's Me" she said looking at the floor waiting for Nicky to Snap. Ashley was Nicky's Baby cousin. 

Nicky Pov*

WHAT THE FUCK IS MY BABY COUSIN DOING IN LITCHFIELD. "Ash? What are you doing here?". Ash looked up at nicky. "Well i got caught". "Caught doing what exactly". Alex couldn't help but laugh at how motherly Nicky was acting. "I was doing drugs". "What kind and why". Alex butted in "Give the girl a chance to breathe geez Nicky". Alex is smiling that smile ive seen before the one she had over Chapman. No. No. She's not in love with my Cousin. My Baby Cousin.

Alex could sense Nicky knew. "Are you two a thing?" Nicky asked this carefully because she didn't really want to hear the answer. Ash sighed and held Alex close. "Yes" they both whispered. Nicky wanted to be pissed but she wasn't. "Im happy for you both".That was the end of their conversation. 

Next morning Nicky woke up to Vause and Ash Sleeping big spoon little spoon. This was enough to gag her with a spoon. As she got down from her bunk she saw Chapman again. She wasn't her anymore. Why wasn't anyone helping her. Nicky almost felt sorry for her. Nicky saw her at work. "Chapman are you.." before Nicky could finish Piper had collapsed and wasn't breathing. Nicky got a full look at her body. Cuts and bruises all over her body. Nicky Yelled for help.

Piper took one last breath and whispered "I ...I...m Sorry". Her eyes rolled back into her head and everything went black. The COs came rushing down and so did the ambulance crew. Piper had people all over her as they put her on the cart and pushed towards the exit. Alex was walking to lunch when she saw piper and saw the monitor had flat lined as they were trying to keep her heart beating. Nicky comforted Red who had seen Piper as another daughter to her family. "She'll be alright mommy i promise". Red took another look at Piper and then gazed at Alex with a disappointed face.


	3. Earth to Piper

Piper was drifting in and out of conscious. All she heard was machines beeping. Flashes of light. Piper sees a woman on a hospital bed with a bunch of doctors around her. It was her. Walked over to her own body. Sat down in the chair next to her. "What have you done to yourself this time" she ponders. Another shadow joins her and sits on the opposite side of the bed. Piper gasps. It was Nicky. Nicky holds piper's hand. " I know you probably want Alex here but she was...busy, but i didn't want you to feel alone" Nicky whispers as she rubs her thumb over Pipers bruised hand. Piper couldn't help but smile. She had never seen that part of Nicky before she never saw how much Nicky could have cared for her. She had forgotten about how sad she was that Alex wasn't by her side. 

Nicky whispered "Piper i know you're in there, you gotta wake up, Please? If not for you but for me?". Nicky hated seeing Piper like this. She had secretly had a crush on her ever since Lorna had broken up with her and chased after Christopher. She wouldn't dare tell Piper because she was dead set on Vause. But now that Vause was busy fucking Ashley maybe she had a chance. But that wouldn't mean anything if Piper wouldn't wake up. Piper just stood over herself yelling "wake up!". But it was no use. So she just sat back down and watched Nicky curiously. 

Back at Litchfield, Red was still a mess. She couldn't wait for Nicky to get back and give her an update on her newest daughter Piper. She was thinking back to the times when she starved her out because she said she didn't like her food and how caring she was despite that fact when it came to Red's back. Piper was family and Red was kicking herself for not being able to notice that Piper wasn't doing so well. She knew she wasn't eating but she thought she would get better eventually. Red wanted to get back at Alex for allowing her go this far without help. But she knew deep down that Nicky wouldn't want Red getting into trouble while she was gone. She knew Nicky would deal with Vause. 

Piper began to get upset when the guards tried to take Nicky back to Litchfield. That would mean she would be alone again. Nicky got up but before the guards took her away she planted a kiss on Piper's bruised cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow" she whispered looking sad as she left the room. Piper moved her hand to feel the kiss on her own cheek, she smiled. That feeling hadn't been there before. 

Red was waiting for Nicky to return. Nicky went straight to Red's Kitchen after she got out of the van. Red looked up. "Any News?". Nicky tried to get the words out. "She's okay...but.." muttered Nicky. "But?" Red asked with a concerned look on her face. "She's in a deep a coma.. they don't know when she will wake up". Red comforted Nicky, she knew how much Piper meant to her. " I'm off to my bunk, see you later red" Nicky yelled as she went towards her bunk. On her way to her bunk she saw Alex and Ash making out. She was going to say something but continued walking she wasn't in the mood to talk to either Alex or her cousin Ash for that matter. 

She walked past Piper's bunk where all her stuff was still there. She borrowed her pillow and took it back to her bunk. Alex saw Nicky with Piper's pillow. Nicky barked at Alex "What do you want? Can't a girl take a pillow?". Alex was taken back and just looked away. "Sorry i'm just worried about Chapman" Whispered Nicky. Alex just nodded. 

Nicky started to get really worried as each hospital visit went on. It had being nearly 3 months since Nicky last saw her up on her feet and walking around. She looked dead sometimes. Nicky was unable to see her for 2 weeks as she ended herself up in SHU due to Pennsatucky talking shit about Piper. 

Piper tried one more time to yell at her body to wake up. Her heart rate rose quickly and a bunch of doctors and nurses came in. Piper mumbled "Nicky?....Nicky? Are you here?". The nurse thought it would be best if Nicky came to visit. The hospital called Litchfield. Nicky was at work in electrical when Pornstache came down. "Inmate Nichols, You're to be heading to the hospital immediately". Nicky didn't bother to ask why she was panicking. What if it was bad?. Alex caught her panic look but just proceeded to go back to work. She had stopped caring about Piper. or had she?. 

Nicky arrives at the hospital and the nurse calms her down before allowing her to go in the room. Nicky looks like she saw a ghost when she saw piper look back at her with those beautiful blue eyes. "Nicky? Is that you?" Piper called to Nicky. Holding her hand Nicky nodded. Piper moved slowly because she was still in a lot of pain but she still managed to move over just enough to return to kiss on the cheek that Nicky gave to her those many months ago. Nicky felt a smile appear on her lips. "What was that for?" Nicky asked sheepishly. Piper let out a little giggle. "I Heart You". Nicky laughed "I heart you?". Piper smiled and said " i'm too scared to say I love you so i said i Heart you". Nicky couldn't help but smile back. " I heart you too" Nicky didn't feel nervous saying it back. " But you gotta promise me Piper that you wont do this to yourself again, You'll ask me or our friends for help next time you feel like this? I don't want to feel this feeling that i lost you ever again" Nicky whispered but showed to the feelings to match what she was saying. "I promise" Piper whispered as she signalled for Nicky to lie on the bed with her. 

Back at Litchfield with Alex. She had been running outside since she saw Nicky in a panic mode to the hospital. She hadn't heard anything no updates, nothing. She ran when she was nervous. She hated Piper for not protecting her and fucking Stella behind her back but that didn't mean she wanted her dead. She was in love with Ash. Or at least she thought she was. Alex recently thinks she's with her as a distraction. A distraction from Piper. She still loved Piper but she didn't want to hurt Ash either. Alex felt two warm hands over her glasses. Ash Whispered " She's awake". Alex knew Ash knew that she still cared about Piper and that she just wasn't going to admit it.


	4. Alex Who?

That night Nicky came back from the hospital with a huge grin on her face. Red smiled "All good then?" she whispered to Nicky. "Everything is fine.. She's awake... She'll be back here in a month". Nicky replied. Red was happy to see a rather relaxed Nicky she hated to see her so stressed out. "I'm just glad you didn't run back to drugs whilst you were stressed Nicky" explained Red. "Nah Piper would have killed me haha". Red laughed. 

Nicky got her tray and joined the crew at their table. "So how's chapman" cooed big Boo. "She's awake and she's getting better" smiled Nicky. Alex joined the table. "So i heard she's awake, When's she coming back to Litchfield?" Alex said looking over at Nicky. Nicky clenched her knuckles. Why did Alex care suddenly about Piper or how she was but Nick relaxed. "She's fine and she'll be back when ever they let her come back". Nicky didn't tell her the date because she didn't want Vause to come snooping after her newly formed Girlfriend. 

A month had passed and Piper had just arrived at Litchfield. Her scars had almost faded and her bruises weren't as visible. Red saw her arrive and went to go and tell Nicky. "Nicky your friend is back". Nicky looked over at Vause who was about to get up. Nicky hissed at her. "Coming". Nicky got up and glared at Alex. 

Piper was happy to be home. She had missed everyone especially Nicky. Speaking of Nicky she came and she hugged Piper really close. "I missed you too Nicks". Nicky smiled at the nickname. Everyone eventually figured they were a thing. Red smiled as Piper walked over and gave her a hug. "I miss you so much mommy". Red smiled " I missed you too" red cooed at Piper. Piper froze when she saw Alex on the steps. Nicky looked up and saw Vause. To make a statement to Vause she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and help her close just like Alex did a few months back. Vause looked at them both suprised. Ash wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and smiled at Piper. Piper didnt see her as a threat because she truly loved Nicky. Alex wasnt a thought in her mind. Not because she didn't care. She had literally forgotten that fall had made her forget. Alex wasnt a memory anymore. Nicky knew and was happy. 

Alex stops by Nicky's work place. "Why the fuck are you dating piper" Alex spat ice cold words. "Because i actually care and love her, Whilst all you did was watch her die because you were too upset to actually care about her"Nicky ranted. "She loved you Alex she got caught up in that stupid business you encouraged her with. No she doesn't remember you that last fall made her memory get all fucked up. She doesn't know you. Lets keep it that way! Your fucking my baby cousin anyways." Nicky hated yelling at Alex but it seemed the only way to get through to her. "She left me to die Nicky! She brought me back here cos she was afraid to be alone in prison she could have got me killed!" Alex yelled back. "That doesn't sound like someone who had given up on you Alex...She loved you she was only doing that to protect you...You really need to get a grip sure she fucked Stella but you were all psycho crazy and being all types of distant" Nicky said calmly. "How do you know all about this you were in MAX". "I was in MAX with Stella she told me everything". "Alex lets just take this as a blessing i get to date the girl i've had a crush on for the longest time and you get to forget like she existed because she doesn't remember you." Whispered Nicky softly. "I know its hard but i need to you support Piper and I i mean i supported you and my cousin Ash even though i wanted to kill you". Alex nodded "Okay but i dont like it" Alex whispered.

Piper came down to find Nicky talking to Alex. "Hey Babe, Who's this?" Piper was staring blankly at Alex. "This is Vause she is a good friend of ours" stated Nicky. Piper reached out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Vause". "You can call me Alex" She stated. "Alex?.hmm Such a beautiful name for a beautiful person" piper muttered. Nicky looked uneasy about this reunion and told Piper to meet her in the kitchen. Piper kisses Nicky on the cheek as walks away towards to kitchen. Alex smiles at Piper's compliment. "Don't get any ideas" whispered Nicky. "She's my girlfriend, Don't go imagining her naked". Alex smirked whilst going back to doing her laundry.


	5. The Flash Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper is starting to have mysterious flashbacks about her and Alex's past. Shit starts to get real for the both of them. Pipers memory comes back.. and it doesnt end very well.. Will Piper be okay? 
> 
> I should have the next chapter out soon :P Loving your comments and kudos !

Piper was getting adjusted to being back at Litchfield sooner than she thought. Nicky still kept a close eye on her, Piper wasn't always aware of it. Alex also kept an eye on Piper. She still cared. After the morning when Piper complimented her name, Alex hasn't gotten her out of her head. Piper had seen Alex around a lot more but she thought nothing of it as she just saw her as Nicky's best friend. 

"Hello Alex"smiled Piper. "Hello Pipes" Alex smiled back. Piper's smile faded, her nickname that Alex called her had brought back an unknown flashback.

*Flash Back*

Coming home from work Alex put all her stuff down and walked to the hotel room where she saw Piper lying on the bed. Alex kissed Piper's cheek. "Hello beautiful" whispered alex. Piper looked up and kissed her back passionately. "Hello Al, I missed you too". Alex snuck her hand up Piper's shirt and massaged her breasts. Piper let out a little groan. Piper slid her hands down Alex's Jeans rubbing the outside of her panties. Alex let out a moan. They both started to finger each other, each returning the moans. They both reach climax together. "Oh Pipes I love you" Whispered Alex as they both fell asleep.

*End of Flashback*

"Pipes?" Alex asked concerned by Piper's blank face. "Hm.Huh? Sorry Alex i just zoned out, i better get going i've got to meet Nicky in electrical" Piper said whilst heading to go find Nicky still really confused by the flashback she had about Alex. "Okay see you around" Alex said still confused about how Pipes reacted. 

"Hey Chapman! There you are" Nicky yelled whilst bring her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. Piper smiled, she really did love Nicky but that flashback left her all types of confused. "I'll be done in like an hour want to get lunch together" smiled Nicky. "Yes sounds lovely, meet you here in an hour?" smiled Piper. "Yeah see you later Chapman". 

Nicky Pov*

Gosh i love that girl. She's only but gotten more amazingly beautiful since she came back from the hospital. And Alex has left her alone. Atleast i hope she has left her alone. Piper still doesn't seem to remember Alex. It's good for me but i feel sorta bad for Vause. I mean she's my buddy and all i still care about her feelings. She's with Ash. Ew. Get those thoughts out of your head Nicky. Walking back to the dining hall she saw Piper sat with Yoga Jones and Big Boo and Alex. Piper seemed tense. "Hey chapman" i said wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Oh hey Nicky" Piper responded. She seemed to be really distant. "Hello Vause" nicky said with curiosity. 

Alex Pov*

I don't want Nicky to think i want to steal piper from her, but i really do. urgh! Why did i have to go with my head and not my heart on this one. I'm stuck on being a good friend and fucking her cousin or being a bad friend and cheating on her cousin and fucking piper. Either one was painful. Piper seemed to be looking at me across the table trying to figure out something. Probably when she froze she thought about me, wait i called her pipes and she got all types of distant. Maybe she's remembering. Maybe i have a chance. Ashley sits beside me. Kisses my cheek. "I've seen piper around she's looking great." Ashley says whilst kissing Alex's cheek.

Piper was heading to Nicky's cube when she walked in on Ashley on top of Alex. They were making out and getting really grabby with each other. Piper felt a ping of jealously but she kept it deep down. Piper didn't want to disturb their make out session, so she walked to the track. Alex had sensed her presence and felt a little guilty when she had left but Alex continued to make love to Ashley like nothing had happened. Meanwhile Piper was having another flashback. "Mmmm Piper" whispered Alex whilst grasping Pipers boobs. They had been busy making out when... BANG! the door opened. "OI YOU LITTLE SKANK GET YOUR WHORE LIPS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sylvie said whilst punching Piper in the face. Piper just looked at Alex who had disappeared to go and comfort her crazy girlfriend. Piper gathered her things and took one last look at Alex and left. As the flashback had ended Piper instinctively reached up and touched her face where Sylvie had punched her all these years ago. "Wow...So...Alex used to be my girlfriend" muttered Piper. 

Piper started to run on the track. The more she ran the more the memories came back to her. More memories she ran faster to get them out of her head. Whilst she was running Red was watching from the window, her running got worryingly quick when she could see the pain on Piper's face. Red went to go get Nicky. Nicky was talking to Alex and Ashley. "NICKY!"Yelled Red. Nicky looked in Red's direction. "What? What is it mommy? Nicky asked. "Piper...she's running on that damn track again". Before Red could say anymore she ran to the window. "Shit" Muttered Nicky. Piper had collapsed to the floor. Taystee was outside with Poussey when she had collapsed and they looked up to the window and gave Nicky and Alex a sympathetic look. 

Piper was out cold. She ran so fast she fell unconscious. Her body was out cold but her mind was still flashing images of her and Alex, when they first met, her mother, leaving Alex in Paris. Everything. But nothing rung more than their last conversation. 

"Stay away from me Piper, Don't come to me ever again". Alex spat words as cold as ice.

"I'm sorry Alex..."Piper tried to get a word in. "No you don't get to speak just stay the fuck away from me or else." Muttered Alex. "Or Else?"Piper exclaimed. "I'll rat you out about your stupid business and they will throw you in Max where you belong". Blurted out Alex, deep down she regretted it. These were the last words said before the shooting in the greenhouse. 

The greenhouse memories came flooding back. Seeing alex covered in her own blood. Pale and screaming. Every word she spat blood. She was swearing at Piper blaming this all on her. That was one thing that Alex had completely forgotten about, but i mean how would she remember that one detail she was in pain and dying. 

Nicky was pacing down the halls of the clinic. "I'm sure she will be fine, I'm mean it's Pipes we are talking about" Alex said trying to calm Nicky down. "You don't get to talk!" Yelled Nicky. Alex was taken back. "You said that the last time she was hurt and she definitely wasnt okay!". Nicky realised what she just said. "Sorry Vause, I'm just nervous". Muttered Nicky to Alex. In that moment both girls look shot up as they heard a very recognisable scream. Alex and Nicky both say "Piper" at the same time.


	6. Piper...The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since people weren't liking it due to piper being the victim i decided to show a more bitchy side to Piper :)  
> Hope you like it

Lying in the clinic bed whilst all her memories flooding back. She'd realized how much of a bitch she had been to everyone with her prison business. She was a bitch to everyone, especially Alex. The memories of her messing around with Stella were too much to bare. Her pain became unbearable. Her body was shaking. The moment she realized she had become a monster. All the images of Alex and Stella were too much and she let out a painful scream. The clinic nurse had to hold her down. "Inmate! Relax!” Piper became aware of where she was, and how she got there. The track. Her running. Memories. "I'm.... sorry" she muttered. "It's fine Inmate, I just need you to hold still" clinic nurse had helped her up slowly.   
Outside a worry stricken Nicky and Alex had been waiting outside for 45mins since Piper's terrifying scream. The nurse comes out and asks for Red. Alex and Nicky look at each other. Red walks into the office. Red doesn't need to ask why when she walks in. "Oh Piper" Red Cooed. Piper wasn't looking great. She had scratch marks all over her. When she woke up screaming she attacked herself. Piper looked up at red with bloodshot eyes.   
"You really did it to yourself this time didn't you" Red whispered taking the hair out of Piper's face. Without warning piper held onto red crying. Red was shocked but welcomed her in. Red looked over to see Nicky standing at the doorway. Piper glanced up. Nicky gulped. She never wanted to see Piper in this state again. Nicky moved forward. Piper gave her a weak smile. Nicky smiled back just as weakly. Alex appeared in the doorway. Piper just looked at her. Guilt was washed on her face. Alex noticed her guilt. 

 

 

A few hours later Piper was lying in her bunk. Alex came to visit once everyone was gone. Before Alex spoke she took a deep breathe. "Hello Pipes". Piper turned to face Alex. She paused before speaking back. "Why are you here Al?" Whispered Piper. Alex let a small smile at the nickname she missed so much. "I was worried about you" Whispered Alex. "You shouldn't be here “Piper replied with a stern expression. "Why not, Nicky knows I’m here" Alex replied. Piper's face went from calm to red faced. "Leave me alone Alex!" Piper yelled back. "What? What's gotten into you?” replied Alex. "  
You told me to stay away from you! You told me not to come back to you!" Piper yelled with a lump in her throat. "That was a long time ago, I didn't mean it pipes" Alex let out a sigh. "No. I fucked up. You leave me alone! ALEX!" Yelled Piper. Alex sighed. Alex got up. "I kissed her whilst I was dating you it meant nothing but you were going crazy over that bitch lolly and if she would kill you or not! It was just like PARIS! You got bored of me and never hung out with me anymore it was always WORK! No Piper I was just another mule to you! You never loved me Alex. Maybe you did but it was just at the bar. Our trips you hated us.   
Piper stood up. I know I left at an unforgivable time, you mum had died. I never forgot that day! But you. You need to leave me alone before I do any more damage to you!" Piper yelled so much that Red had gotten Nicky. Alex was silent. Piper pushed Alex off her bunk. Alex lashes out and punches her straight in the face. "YOU LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS! YOU LEFT ME WHEN SHE DIED YOU LEFT PIPER. I LOVED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" Alex kept punching Piper. Piper didn't move she just took the pain. Piper was a monster and this was her punishment. Piper was the bad guy. 

 

 

Officers pulled Alex off piper. Who started this! One of you is going to shu! Alex moved but before she could say anything. "I did it" came from a heavily punched Piper. "Okay then... I'll take you Healy’s office". Alex looked over at Piper who didn’t look at her. This was Piper's turn. Healy looked at Piper. "You just love your visits to SHU don't you" sighs Healy. Piper was silent. "Fine, I guess I’ll be sending you to SHU, I don't like doing this you know Chapman “Healy says as he calls in an officer to take her to SHU. The officer grabs Piper tightly and drags her to the car.   
Nicky runs over "CHAPMAN!" Piper sighs. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER' Nicky yelled at the guard. "Chapman is going to SHU let go before I take you there as well!” Nicky let go. Alex was leaning against the wall wiping the blood off her knuckles. She looks up at Piper. Piper sighs and looks at her with eyes filled with sorrow and fire. "Goodbye Alex" Piper mouthed to a guilt stricken Alex. The car door shuts and she is taken down to SHU. When they get there. She is thrown into her cell. "Ouch" piper lets out as she gets up into her bed slowly. "Have a nice time down here" snickered the guard.   
Piper wasn't happy to be here but she knew this is where she belonged. As far away from Alex as possible. It's what Alex wanted. Alex could be free without a blonde hair blue eyed monster being the bitch that she always had been. Piper runs her hands on her already bruised face from where she was punched. She was a monster. The bruises were evidence of this realization. Darkness fell into her cell. Monster Piper was defeated.


	7. She's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper is in SHU and Alex is left to pick up the pieces. Ashley is getting annoyed that Piper is becoming Alex's center of attention.

3 hours and 45 minutes since Piper was sent to SHU. Everyone in the group was silent. No one had spoken to each other since Piper's absence. Nicky wasn't talking to anyone, she just stat in her bunk staring at the ceiling. Alex went to go and see her to make sure she was all right. Alex took a deep breathe before sitting in her own bunk. "Hey... Nicky" whispered Alex unsure of what Nicky would say. Nicky remained quiet. She didn't know what caused Alex to lash out on Piper or vise versa but she wasn't in the right state of mind to find out the answers to her questions. Alex sighed. "Rule Number one never fall in love with a straight girl". Nicky rolled over to face the wall blocking out Alex's comment. 

Ashley came into her bunk. Alex smiled and kissed her cheek. Within a 5 minute a span. They were making out. Ashley was on top of Alex. Nicky woke up to their sex. Nicky tried to let them get on with it. "Alright! I get it you two want to fuck! But do it in the showers and not in my cube!" Nicky roared. Ashley was naked on top of Alex who was also naked. Nicky covered her eyes as she left to go to what used to be Piper's favorite spot. "Shit" whispered Alex. "She's fine baby, she's just worried about that bitch piper" whispered Ashley as she continued to kiss Alex everywhere. 

Nicky was never the type to lash out. She usually just had sex to get over her feelings. But this time she was punching the tree closest to the greenhouse. Suddenly a piece of paper flew out of the tree. Nicky caught it. It was addressed to Alex and it was in Piper's handwriting. Nicky could've been a bad person and opened it. But she knew somehow piper wouldn't like that too much. So she took the letter back to a finally fully clothed Alex. "Here, found this. It's for you" Nicky said whilst handing the thick envelope to Alex. "Where did you find this?" Alex asked before Nicky walked away. "Near the greenhouse" Nicky said whilst getting into her bunk to stare at the ceiling again. Alex made her way to the library where she made certain no one would disturb her whilst she was reading the letter.

 

1st Letter: * addressed just after she left in Paris*

To Alex  
You're never going to read this but just on the off chance you ever find this and read it then I guess I better get talking. So I left you in Paris and your mother has died. I attended her funeral hoping you would be there but you weren't. Everyone was asking where you where. I placed your mothers favorite flowers down for you. She loved you so much Al. I still love you whether you want to believe me or not that's up to you. I had no choice but to leave you. Perhaps I left you at the wrong time but I had to go. If I had stayed you would have hated us even more. I was just another drug mule to you. At first I was your girlfriend and then as time had it you became more controlling and I just became some reasonably attractive mule to you. Kubra had said I was a distraction and that if I didn't leave you he would hurt you and I just couldn't let that happen.   
From Piper.

Alex ran her fingers over the last few words and wiped away her tears and she opens the second letter.   
To Alex *Written just after Piper came back from SHU*  
I just got out of SHU and I realize you and everyone were right I’ve changed I’m not the collage WASP everyone said I was. I've changed. Prison has changed me. Ha-ha. It's been hard seeing you everywhere. Everywhere with your vause signature eyebrow raise, and your typical resting bitch face. I miss you and I can't tell you this because I don't want to hurt you again. The night of Paris still lives with me and I’m afraid ill hurt you again and I can't bear to do that. I saw you in the showers this morning you looked so beautiful I just wanted to kiss you like we did all so many years ago. I often wander if you think about me too but you probably don't cos I’m just the bitchy Piper. I don't know why I write these, you never read them but in case you read this one. I got a present for you under my bunker in the shoebox.   
From Piper

With the last piece of information she went to Pipers bunk and took out the shoebox from underneath her bed. There was a book. It was the 1st edition of Wuthering Heights one of Alex's favorite books to read. On the inside it read:  
To The Love of my life   
Forever Ever   
Pipes xx

She was worried about opening the last one as it was addressed a few weeks ago just after her attack.

To Alex.  
You're still in the hospital after Kubra's men attacked you. I wished I had listened to you. If I hadn't of been so selfish maybe you would of been okay. I've heard nothing about you, I don't even know if you're alive. They wouldn't let me near you when they found me with you. Your last words were fuck you Piper, so I really had fucked up. I've been tempted to get myself in trouble so I’ll be in Max before you come back so that when you do, I wont be here to hurt you anymore. Everyone has stopped talking to me but I deserve that. I just sit in my own little corner. I haven't made it to many of the meal times. Stella is in max, I sent her there after I caught her stealing my money, trust no bitch. You were right she was just using me. After this letter I’m going to stop writing to you. I'm going to do what you told me in the greenhouse. I love You Alexandria Vause and I'll never stop. But I know me being with you isn't for the best so I’ll leave you alone from now on.  
Yours Faithfully,  
Piper Chapman.

Alex was lying on her bunk stunned by what she had just read. Her hands trembled as she tried desperately to remember what she had said to Piper that day in the greenhouse. She was terrified to find out but also she wanted to find out what had made Piper finally listen. Alex thought long and hard but couldn't remember. It annoyed her so much that she couldn't remember. Alex had fallen asleep on Piper's bunk.   
The greenhouse memories came flooding back. Alex was watching the scene play out in front of her she watched Piper Seeing herself covered in her own blood. Pale and screaming. Every word she spat blood. She was swearing at Piper blaming this all on her. Alex felt sick to her stomach that she blamed all of this on Piper. Before Alex could attempt to wake her up from this nightmare she had stumbled upon she heard the conversation.   
"Stay away from me Piper, Don't come to me ever again". Alex spat words as cold as ice. "I'm sorry Alex..."Piper tried to get a word in. "No you don't get to speak just stay the fuck away from me or else." Muttered Alex. "Or Else? “Piper exclaimed. "I'll rat you out about your stupid business and they will throw you in Max where you belong". Blurted out Alex.

 

Alex woke up in a cold sweat. She didn't even notice that she had somehow gotten back to her bed and that there was a worried pair of brown eyes looking back at her. Ashley had gotten Nicky to carry her back to Alex's bunk so that she wouldn't get into trouble if she were to have been found. "Ashley?" Alex cried out. "I'm here baby I’m here" Ashley said trying to keep Alex calm as possible as to make sure they wouldn't receive a shot for being loud. "It's my fault,” Whispered Alex still all worked up. "What's your fault?” Asked a curious Ashley. " I did this to Piper, I told her things when I was shot that nobody should ever tell someone" Alex said whilst tears fell. Nicky was sat on her bunk. She could hear Alex's sobs. "What's up with you Vause?" Asked a concerned Nicky, she had never really seen Vause cry before or at least not this much. Alex was slightly smiling at the use of her nickname "I fucked up" cried Alex. "Well I hate be the barer of bad news but that's fucking obvious Vause" replied a stressed out Nicky. 

Ashley shot a glare at Nicky. She shrugged and states " I'm just stating the obvious you two need to chill". " I say we just all try to go to sleep and we will talk about this as a group tomorrow" Ashley said whilst cuddling up to a still shaken up Alex. Nicky moved back to face the wall " I just hope She's okay". Alex sighed.   
Down in SHU and Piper was still in the same position. She hadn’t really moved except to go and get food. She promised herself to never make a bad comment about Red's food ever again. Even though it had only been a day she was already missing her bunk. SHU wasn't comfortable. She could hear the screams of all the crazy people. This was her home for now. She had to make do. No idea when she would be allowed out. Her bruises were still swollen. But there was no medical care down here. If they got infected it was her problem. Piper lay on her side facing the wall. "I hope everyone is okay in Litchfield".


	8. Ashley

Ashley's Pov*

I don't understand why everyone is so freaking worried about that little WASP Piper. I especially don't understand why Alex even cares, that bitch broke her heart. She chose me over Piper. Why does it feel like that's changing, the girl isn't even here and Alex is still like a lost puppy when it comes to Piper. Nicky is just getting on my nerves. She keeps telling me to give Alex a break about Piper; like HELLO Piper is your girlfriend you deal with it. Jesus with all the nonsense about Piper I’ve been talking to Stella. She came back from Max two days ago. She's been helping me relieve my stress. It wasn't meant to be anything big but have you seen that girl in the showers, pure beauty. I hang out with her whilst Alex is at work. Alex is being a paranoid puppy and I need to get my release but she's too worried about Piper to fix it so Stella will have to do.

"Hey Stella" I whisper in my seductive tone. 

"Hey Ash" she replies with a seductive wink.

Gosh she was fucking beautiful. Like Alex was hot but this girl right here? She was off the scale. I drag her to the showers and start kissing her all over. Stella starts to finger me and I let out a soft moan. It was late in the evening when no one really showers or goes to the bathroom so who would come looking for me? No one. I continue to kiss her till I reach her vagina and I kiss and suck her clit. She lets out a roar and I smirk. We keep going at this until we both climax. I kiss Stella goodnight and walk happily back to my bunk. I was hoping Alex wouldn't be there, but she was. 

"Where have you been?" She asked me with that annoyed tone. 

"Well she's wet so she's been in a shower Vause" Nicky replied with an annoyed tone. 

"Shut up Nicky" I snap at my cousin and she just rolls her eyes.

" I was in the showers I missed my shower this morning" hoping that Alex would buy it.

"Oh. Okay Do you want to be my little spoon?" She asked me with those puppy dog eyes.

I didn't want her to suspect anything so I just agreed, before I fell asleep I saw Stella walk by my cube with a devilish wink. Gosh she's such a daredevil. 

*Little did Ashley or Stella know but Nicky caught a glimpse of what just happened but she didn't say anything hoping it wouldn't come to anything. *

The rest of the week was simple. Alex was busy with Laundry due to the sudden increase of inmates over the last week and 1/2 since Piper was sent to SHU. I got to see and "hang " out with Stella more often and for longer periods at a time. As much as I didn't want it to happen, feelings started to grow between Stella and me even though she wouldn't admit it I had seen that look before. But I can't tell Alex because she would be so broken. I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen tonight.

Stella and I were in the showers once again making love and being super loud. Nicky really had to use the bathroom that night. She walked in and heard moaning. Usually she would crack a joke to make it really uncomfortable but tonight she just did her business and was about to walk out until she heard "Oh Stella" "mm Ash right there!” Nicky was extremely grossed out but went to go and find Alex. 

 

Nicky Pov*

Well it's not everyday you hear your cousin having sex. I tried to get the image out my head and went to go find Alex. I see her in her usual spot in the library. Out of breath from running I stutter out. "Ashley is cheating on you with Stella". The pain in Alex’s eyes was unbearable. She was broken. 

"I suspected she would, I mean I've seen them around each other" Said a heartbroken Alex. 

I hug her and she melts into my embrace. "I'm sure if Piper were here she would put Ashley in her place" Laughed Nicky.

"Yeah Piper was protective like that over both of us" Alex smiled her classic Vause smile.

"So what are you going to do about Ashley? “Asked Nicky.

"I'll just break up with her if that's okay with you Nicky “Alex laughed at Nicky's face.

"Sure after this stunt, She was never my favorite family member anyways" laughed Nicky. 

They both headed back to bunk where Ashley was sitting lying on Alex's bunk reading her book that Piper had left her under the bed so many months ago. Alex tried not to make it obvious that she was pissed that this girl was touching something so important to her. 

"Hey Baby" giggled Ashley. 

Nicky was smug because she could smell the sex off of her. Alex could as well. She decided she would break up with her in the morning, as it was too late for this bitch to be screaming at her. 

*Alex Pov*

How could I have been so stupid? This girl never liked me. Urg! Rule Number 2: Never fall in love with a Bitch. She laughed to herself. I was sitting with Nicky at lunch and Ashley walks over. Everyone found out what she was doing with Stella. Everyone moved so there was no space for her. 

"YO BIG BOO MOVE YOUR DYKE ASS OUT OF MY SEAT" Ashley yelled at big boo. 

"Nah, I'm good right here Princess" Snapped Big Boo glaring at Ashley. 

"Where am I going to sit?" Ashley asked calming down looking at Alex. 

I was busy eating the food to notice so Ashley raised her voice. 

"WHERE AM I GOING TO SIT ALEX"? 

I looked up at her and pointed to the table Stella was sitting on. "Go sit with her." I said smug.

Ashley looked up at me eyes open. "Alex I’m sorry!”

I look at her with my eyebrow raised I decided to play dumb "Sorry for what? I just said sit with her because there's no room here". 

Ashley sighed a relief and was walking over to Stella. Nicky couldn't help but laugh at how Alex handled it. Everyone on the table yelled over "SLUT!”

 

Ashley looked over at Alex confused. "I know what you two have been doing princess. It's over,” Alex mouthed to a shocked Ashley. 

As not have to face Alex's wrath Ashley asked to be moved to Stella's cube. Healy happily agreed. 

It had been two weeks since the break up and Alex couldn't be happier. Sure she missed Piper but she was happy to not have to pretend she was having sex with Piper whilst having terrible sex with Ashley. Alex started to write. She was writing letter to Piper that she would never read just like Piper had done all those many months ago. Alex's scars were all faded but the nightmare hadn't. She still felt horrible for saying what she said to Piper that day. 

Meanwhile over in SHU. Piper had been here for around 2 months. She had lost count and was just aware of being here for a very long time. People had come and gone. She was still thinking about her last fight with Alex. She just hoped that both Alex and Nicky were okay. She knew how much they liked to comfort each other. She got that thought out her head real quick. Piper had almost fallen asleep when her cell door opened. 

"TIME TO GET UP CHAPMAN YOU'RE HEADING BACK UP THE HILL “Yelled the Guard. Piper got up quickly as they guard just scared the bloody bejesus out of her. "MOVE IT CHAPMAN". 

Piper grabbed her belongs and walked to the van. Pennsatucky was driving. 

"Good evening Chapman" she said with her now friendly smile. 

Piper still didn't trust this "new version" of Pennsatucky. Piper remained silent. She wasn't sure what she would find when she got back. Pennsatucky said goodnight and piper said it back and was walking back through the doors of Litchfield. Her face was still recovering from Alex's smack down. Piper was lucky everyone had pretty much gone to their bunks. Piper walked to Healy's office to find out where she is to sleep tonight. 

"Ah Welcome back Chapman!" he said so smugly. 

"Hello Officer Healy" Piper said in the same tone. 

"You've been moved, someone has been moved to your bunk." Healy said looking at Piper.

"All Your belongings have been moved to your new cube,” he said still looking at Piper.

"Which cube am I in?" Piper asked too tired to fight today. 

"You're in the west wing with Nichols and Vause, I understand there will be no "Lesbian Activity" between you three" Healy said to Piper who was already halfway out of the door. 

"No sir" Piper said as she walked to the West wing. 

Piper hoped they were asleep so she could just get into bed and face them later. Piper walked around the corner to see Alex and Nicky comforting each other the only way they knew how. Piper wasn't feeling any type of emotion this time round she just saw this as more punishment. Nicky looked up and saw Piper standing in the doorway. "Shit" she muttered. 

Alex was confused but when she looked up she saw Piper back at her. Alex just stared at her. Piper sighed and whispered "Hello Ladies" before she climbed onto her bunk and rolled over to face the wall. She was too tired to talk. Nicky and Alex looked at each other with guilt-ridden eyes. Alex mouthed, " I’m sorry" to Nicky who did the same back. They both were guilty but they were glad to have Piper back in their worlds. 

She wasn't at SHU. She was home. Safe and sound with Nicky and Alex. They both fell asleep happy knowing she was safe and they were mentally preparing themselves for the talk they would have in the morning.   
Piper smiled to herself, she loved being back at Litchfield and she loved being with her two favorite ladies.


	9. The Insult

Piper woke up alone, both Alex and Nicky had gone to breakfast. They didn't want to disturb her. Piper put on her new uniform and headed to the dining hall. She saw a very happy Red. She must have gotten her kitchen back Piper thought to herself as she went to get her self some food. The food looked so much better so it had to be Red that made the food. She got her food and looked around for a table, she spotted Alex and Nicky sitting in their usual table. Wandering over Alex looked up and saw her. 

"Hey Pipes" Alex said smiling.

"Morning Chapman" Nicky said with her shit eating grin.

"Morning Ladies" Giggled Piper as she dug into her food. 

"You were assigned yet?" Nicky asked to start conversation. 

"Yes, I'm in Laundry" Piper smiled.

Alex tried to hide the smile on her face.

"Where's your girlfriend Al?" Piper asked curious as she hadn't seen Ashley since she got back.

Alex looked down. Nicky talked for her.

"My cunt of a cousin cheated on her with Justin Bieber" Nicky said whilst looking over at Justin Bieber. 

Piper felt a pang of anger. 

"I'm sorry Al" Piper said whilst rubbing Alex's shoulders.   
Alex smiled from the touch and the fact she used the nickname from all those years ago. 

"It's fine, She wasn't worth it anyways, sorry Nicky" Alex said stating the truth.

"No problem Vause" Nicky said laughing at loud at Alex's emotions.

Piper smiled at Alex and Nicky's friendship. She always loved how they bonded so well and so quickly. 

"Well we better be getting to work kid" Alex said smiling at Piper.

"So we should, See you later Nichols" Piper said smiling at Nicky.

Nicky headed to work as well.   
Alex was watching Piper fold the laundry. She was a mysterious creature that Piper, Alex thought to herself. Piper had been watching Alex too, she didn't know where they stood. Piper didn't want to get thrown back in SHU but she knew she had to speak to Ashley, what she did to Alex wasn't okay, even though she did something similar, she had learnt from her mistakes. Ashley needed to do the same.   
Alex could see the concentration on Piper's face and it was cute but she knew that Piper wasn't just thinking about laundry. 

"I'm sorry" Alex decided they'd have this conversation here and now because no one was here it was just she and Piper on shift today. 

"For What?" Piper replied as she continued to do her work.

"For punching you in the face, I don't know what came over me" Alex sighed and folded more uniforms.

"I deserved it, It spoke about Dianne and I had no right to do so" Sighed Piper who looked up at Alex.

"That doesn't mean I should have punched you" Alex stated.

"True but you did and I forgive you" Piper let a small smile shine through.

"Thank you, but I’m also sorry for before" Alex gulped.

"For what? Alex I’ve been in SHU I don't remember much else" Piper said warmly.

"For what I said to you in the greenhouse that day" Alex said whilst shuffling her feet and folding clothes.

"Don't be, Once again I deserved it Alex, I fucked you over and I didn't deserve your sympathy, I was a monster and I realize now that prison has changed me but I’m working on getting better" Piper blurted out whilst trying to focus on her work.

Alex secretly smiled to herself, she was happy to get it off her chest. It was clock out time and Piper and Alex met up with Nicky and the gang at their usual table.   
Alex overheard Ashley talking to Stella about her. Piper heard too but just before she got up to go and tell her a thing or two, Ashley said the one thing you should never say to someone. Especially if that someone is Red. 

"This food is disgusting, the food was better when the Latinos made it." Ashley said really loud. 

Piper smirked. Alex looked over to Piper and let out a giggle as did Nicky. 

"She's screwed" mumbled Nicky to Alex and Piper. 

"Agreed" Piper and Alex said in unison. 

Everyone stopped his or her conversations and the hall went quiet.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking they're just too scared to tell it that big red headed bitches face" Stated Ashley. 

Nicky tightened her fists. No one insulted her mommy. No one. Alex tried to relax Nicky but she didn't see Piper get up. 

"Hey Ashley?" Piper called out.

"What on earth do you want kid" Ashley yelled back.

"You really shouldn't go offending my family bitch" Piper said trying to refrain from hitting the bitch in front of her. 

"Ha! They aren't real family, they don't love you, Alex doesn't love you she's been fucking Nicky for weeks, some family" Ashley spat words that didn't dent Pipers   
armor.

Nicky and Alex look at Ashley with eyes full of fire. Ashley laughs it off. 

"I only dated Alex because she was easy picking not this badass she says she is, she fucking cries in her sleep" Ashley started to mock Alex. "Dianne? oh woe is me? Piper?". 

Alex clenched her fists. Piper took a deep breath and Punched Ashley square in the face. 

"Listen here, Bitch. You don't get to talk about Dianne or Alex or Nicky for that matter and you most definitely don't get to disrespect Red, she does a lot for us here in Litchfield. You can say what you want about me bitch but leave them the fuck alone, You were lucky to have even known Alex Vause she's a badass, sure she's having issues but so do you. Alex Vause is amazing and Nicky is just as wonderful. They are my family. I love them all. I don't care if it's one sided. You don't get to insult or harm my family. So you better watch where you walk. Don't cross me or you'll get more than a broken nose." Piper said whilst trying to breath in and out.   
Red came out of the kitchen and heard pretty much all of the speech. 

Red shot a smile at Piper and mouth "I got this from here". Piper sat was about to sit back down with the group when Ashley lunged at Piper. 

"I'm not done with you" Ashley squawked. 

Before Piper could react a unpredicted person came to help out the gang. Pennsatucky had enough of Ashley's bullshit. She didn't care about being put in the SHU. 

"Leave them alone Ashley" Pennsatucky spat.

"Oh look if it isn't the chosen one" Snapped Ashley.

"I didn't appreciate you calling my friend a fat dyke" Pennsatucky stated.

"Well she is and you’re just a fucking weirdo" Ashley spat whilst trying punch Pennsatucky.

Big boo overhead what Pennsatucky had said, since their new friendship they've really enjoyed each other’s company. Big Boo held back Ashley's punch. Leaving enough time for Pennsatucky to punch Ashley. 

"You don't care that they are punching your baby cousin Nicky" Piper asked Nicky concerned.

"No she's on the step part of my family so I really couldn't give to shits if I’m honest" Nicky laughed at her misery.   
Healy came into the dining hall to see Ashley and Pennsatucky. Red went over to Healy and told him what went down. Healy and Red were going strong, they really liked each other and it kept Healy off everyone's back. 

"Ashley Nichols! You're going to SHU! you and your lesbian activity Stella Carlin" Healy yelled as officers took them to SHU. 

"Never offend Red's food it's common sense people" Healy laughed as he smiled softly at Red whilst walking back to his office.

"Urge, they are so gross" laughed a disgusted Nicky. Red shot Nicky a glare causing Nicky to laugh out loud. 

They were all in their bunks. Before lights out. Nicky and Alex both spoke about what Piper walked in on last night.

"Ladies, It's okay. I know it's something you two do" Piper said with a soft smile.

"Thanks for standing up for us" Alex and Nicky said together.

"I meant it, you guys are my family and I heart you guys" Piper giggled at their silly faces.

"Well goodnight Ladies" Piper said to Alex and Nicky.

"Goodnight Pipes “Whispered Alex with smile plastered on her face.

"Night Chapman" Nicky smiled at a sleepy Piper.

Piper still wasn't sure where she stood with Alex or Nicky, but Piper didn't care she was just happy they weren't fighting.


End file.
